


Keeping Up with the Riveras

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Potential Memes, Slapstick, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: shenanigans of hector bonding with his family, and also the riveras of all generations in general





	1. family pole (ft ernesto)




	2. 2nd generation




	3. 3rd generation : the rivera sisters




	4. catloaf




	5. victoria




	6. just a father and his son in law (guess who's who)




	7. heartwarming family photo




	8. <3




	9. catnap




	10. Prepare for TROUBLE! And make it DOUBLE!

 

 

 

(what if...)


	11. coco

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. gonna prank dad when he gets home....




	13. you can be a princess too!




	14. cheech

 

 

 


	15. porkshop au??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (based on coco easter egg from toy story 4


	16. best girl




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. possum trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/aylin_bonilla6/status/1114603144435118080


	20. road to enlightment, take it to the grave




	21. lift hugs




	22. cooking together




	23. mini smooch




	24. Chapter 24




	25. a day in life with ernesto(?)

 

 

 


	26. mr bones wild ride




	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://junvii.tumblr.com/post/184256917193/so-which-ship-dynamic-is-your-fav-yes


	28. drift compatible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://lynati.tumblr.com/post/179502362057/awesome-dear-lord-advanced-procrastination


	29. coco magic kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fanart for the fb game disney magic kingdom, coco event!

  
  
  
dialogue excerpt from the game here, currently incomplete   
[https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xJi_gsdtVhP4qiOlTAqgV_cGDrYBOXY7VPH1OsQOqvw/edit ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xJi_gsdtVhP4qiOlTAqgV_cGDrYBOXY7VPH1OsQOqvw/edit)


	30. feliz dia de muertos




End file.
